Loki, He Has This Weird Ass Job But I Still Love Him
by bedfish
Summary: A romance between the most unlikely people, Loki, and a normal human girl, Ellie. something about her makes Loki feel different, but he can't keep her from being entwined with his "work".
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I'd swear this man wasn't real. A dream, he seemed to override my senses whenever I was around him. Funny for me, I'd never actually had a boyfriend or even a date before. All of a sudden I'd found one.

My phone buzzed, telling me that I had a text, I was mildly disappointed to find that it was just from my phone provider. Telling me that my credit was expiring in a few days. Of course, only texts I get are from my phone provider. The two, now three, contacts in my phone were my father, my sister Bree and him. Loki. The name sounded so different to all the other names of people that just flitted by my memory when I met them. I remember the first time I met Loki. I know I'll never forget it.

It'd been at lunch break, I went down to the local bar to grab a sandwich and coffee. Just normal boring stuff. That was until I heard a rather loud and fast paced conversation going on between the shopkeeper and a man. I thought nothing of it until the argument stopped and the man walked away. In his anger he wasn't looking where he was going and he walked straight into my table. Literally, the coffee mug fell over and spilt all over my ugly white coat. I don't know why but I just started laughing. The whole situation seemed hysterical. That was until the man apologised and I looked at him.

It felt like minutes until I tore my eyes away from his. My face was burning. How come I have to meet, I swear, the most gorgeous man on this planet in this way. He chuckled, I really hoped he hadn't noticed my tomato red face, and if he had he didn't think much of it. I chanced another glance at him and my heart went crazy again. _Damn this. _Why couldn't I be more composed?

"You right there you two?" the shopkeeper asked, the amusement obvious in his voice.  
"Uhuh." He replied. I was lost for words.

He smiled and walked away. I felt crushed, another opportunity yet ruined. I stared after him in longing. I got up suddenly when I saw his fingers moving behind him. He wanted me to follow him. _Holy shit. _

Even from behind I could tell that he had the most confident and god damn sexy strut on this planet. I kept following him, trying to be quiet and not look like a stalker. He turned off into an alleyway and I suddenly felt a bit colder. _This could be dangerous, I don't even know this man, who the hell is he anyway?!_

But my body refused to stop so I kept going, the thought of a date with him in my mind. He stopped suddenly and turned around. He looked so calm, he's obviously a bit of a catch. Why would he even be interested in me? In the mirror all I see is some short, brown haired girl with a weird looking face and too big eyes staring back at me.

"Sorry about your coffee," he says, in a rather flirtacious voice if I'm not hallucinating.

I glance down at my now white _and _brown coat and laugh nervously.

"It's okay, I kinda hate this coat anyway," I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes when I say that so I just look somewhere near his chin.

Even his chin is fucking beautiful. If I ever was lucky enough to go on a date with this guy I'm sure I'd be too nervous to even function.

I can feel his gaze on my face, I try my hardest not to go tomato red again but it's no good.

"You got a fever or something?" he asks.

"No." _You're just too good looking._

"Do you feel like coming over to my house after work?" he asks, moving closer to me.

"Why?" I inquire, some of my shyness going away.

"Because I wish to murder you, why the heck do you think?! You're really pretty you know," he says, he whispers the last bit and I feel all fluttery.

I laugh and smile, for the first time I feel sort of comfortable around him.

I look directly into his eyes, a beautiful blue and they're all crinkly around the edges, he looks genuinely happy to be in my company.  
"Sure then. I finish work at five, what about five thirty?" I talk confidently, surprising myself.

"Can't then, got work stuff," he says, and scratches his head. For the first time since I've met him I'd say he sounds sort of _nervous _from the mention of work.

"Tough job?" I ask, obviously taking him unawares as he looks at me weirdly.  
"Uh yeah, um well I'll give you my address and just call by there whenever you want to okay?"  
"Sure, are you feeling okay?" I ask, as his face suddenly flushed. Not from embarrassment though.  
"Yep fine, absolutely fine," he says reassuringly.

I raise my eyebrows a little bit I don't go on.

He gets out a notebook which is nearly full with intricate diagrams and messily scribbled notes. I squint trying to catch what some of the writing says but he flips the page before I can see anything.

Tearing out the page, he gives it to me and smiles. My heart flutters again. But _thank God, _I don't go tomato red this time.

"Uh well, see you soon I hope," I say, taking the page and smiling what I hope is my sweetest most, flirtatious smile.

I could almost skip down the street but seeing as I'm still in his sight, and it would maybe just look a little odd, I don't.

Work seems ten times as boring now that I keep memorising our conversation and dreaming about seeing him again tonight. I try to reason with myself. _You don't even know this man, he could be using you. He might not have shown his true personality yet, who knows what he's hiding. _It's no good, in fact it really just makes me want to go to his house even more than before. Those secrets, if he has any, I want to become a part of them. _Sometimes I swear my thoughts are 18+ rated._


	2. Chapter 2

At five o'clock I can finally go home. The day has dragged on and on, the thought of maybe seeing him tonight makes me feel happy.

A scary thought suddenly enters my mind, _what am I going to wear? _Throughout my life there's never been any guys interested in me. So I've never thought it necessary to buy nice clothes. Although I have to say even I was crazy buying that stupid white coat. Of course I had to be wearing it when I met him. _Shutup Ellie, he didn't care, he likes you and you're going to stop thinking like this. _I tell myself firmly, I'm sick of all these self-doubting feelings I always have around males.

I spend an hour searching throughout my room for something decent to wear. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just grey trackpants, black jackets, white tennis shoes and nothing girly or glamorous. I decide to just wear an old black skirt I haven't worn for years which amazingly still fits, a black singlet and dark ballet flats. I look in the mirror hoping to see something relatively nice.

_Oh god. _Now I just need some thick black eyeliner and white tips in my hair. I look like a friggin'goth. The skirt is way too long, even longer than the hem of my school dress in high school and the singlet definitely does not look nice on me to say the least. I slip on a hoodie over the stupid singlet and take off the skirt. Maybe with a pair of shorts I'll look sort of acceptable to the opposite sex. Can I just be a guy. Then I could wear hoodies and jeans all I wanted and all the girls would come rushing. But nope, I have to be a female and be forced to wear stupid dresses to look nice. Thoughts rushing through my head, _I don't even know his name, oh my god you idiot Ellie you didn't even ask him what his name is. But he didn't ask you either, he obviously doesn't like you. But he asked you out on a date, at his house, of course he likes you. _Stupid thoughts.

I comb my hair and even dab on a bit of old foundation that I found at the bottom of my handbag. Definitely not date worthy, but if this guy is going to like me he'll have to know what I'm really like. I take my keys and head out the door. Its half past 8, he should have finished whatever job he's doing by now.

I tap his address into my GPS and press the accelerator. According to the GPS, it should take me twenty minutes to get there. Plenty of time to calm down and compose myself.

Twenty minutes later _I have arrived at my destination _says the perky voice of my GPS and I get out. Surely this can't be his house. It's massive. If he hadn't told me I would have sworn this was a work office, not where someone lives. It's four stories high, all the windows are large glass ones and I can see a reflection of the rest of the city on it. Some of the windows have light shining through them, most of the ones on the last story do but none at the bottom. How many people are here at the moment? Does he live alone, is he even single, was he just inviting me over as a friend? I'm way too confused and I haven't even had a proper conversation with him. I woke slowly over to the door and ring the doorbell. It's made of marble, _real _marble. I feel like this guy is stooping down very low to even invite me over to his house. I hear footsteps approaching the door and my face lights up in a smile expecting to see his face.

"Hello miss, I take it you're Loki's _friend_?" a middle aged woman with curly black hair and a crinkly smile says. I frown when she says _friend _she puts particular emphasis on it, like she personally doesn't think it should go any further. And his name, Loki, unusual, unique, I like it.

"Yes, ah where is he? And um, who are you?" I almost slap myself after saying that, it sounded so rude, but the woman didn't seem to mind.  
"Mister Loki hasn't come home from work yet, but he texted me to say he's on his way, and I'm his house companion, miss," she explains.

"House companion?" I ask, confused, it was an expression I'd never heard before.  
"Well really I'm just a maid, but Mister Loki doesn't like the idea of that so we call it something else. All though this might change, you're the first person he's invited over for a while now." She looks a bit distracted while she's telling me this, obviously thinking about the reason for Loki's absence of outside company.

"Come in? I'll make you some tea while you wait, oh and my name's Ceila, but you can just call me Celly," she ushered me inside and showed me to the lounge room.

I looked about in wonder, although they weren't used very often, as all the cushions were all in perfect condition and they couch coverings had never been washed everything looked immaculate. I think of my dingy little flat and feel myself reddening at the thought of even bringing Loki back there. _Loki. _His name. I loved it already. It just perfectly sums him up, slightly eccentric and absolutely overwhelming. I start when Celly brings my tea into the lounge room. She smiles slightly at my reaction, as if she can guess what I was thinking about. I don't mind her though, apart from the exaggeration she put on "Loki's friend" before she seems nice enough. I sip the tea, usually I don't even drink tea, at home I have coffee, juice or a milkshake if I can be bothered.

The sound of a key turning at the door makes me suddenly set my tea down on the coffee table spilling it slightly. I fumble around with my bag trying to wipe off the spill. Thankfully its gone by the time he comes down the hallway.

I turn around and he smiles when he sees me sitting on the couch.  
"Hello there, haven't been waiting there too long I hope?" he asks, my heart melting at his sweet voice.

"No only a few minutes, nice place you got here," I say raising my eyebrows.

He laughs and gives me one of his amazing smiles, only the second one I've seen and already I love them.

"Want a private tour?" he whispers.

"Sure." _A private tour, private… tour... Private… _My thoughts drifting away into nothing. I couldn't concentrate properly around Loki.

I stand up and drink the rest of my tea in one gulp. Bad move, it's still really hot. I try to curse but all that comes out is this weird sound.  
"Shit girl, you need some water?" he's slightly amused but he looks a bit worried too.

I nod, my throat is on fire, I hope there's no permanent damage.

He comes back with a glass of water and I take it, grateful. I almost gulp it down all at once but I really don't want to repeat that mistake all over again. After a while I regain the skill of speech but my throat still feels burnt, hot and red.  
"Second take, let me take you on this private tour."

He leads me up the stairs and I follow with the water still in my hand. Careful not to spill any of it we make our way down a hallway ornamented with all this beautiful artwork. It was beautiful in a weird way, two of the most famous superheroes Iron Man and Captain America, they were painted on top of a skyscraper, on the side of the buiding was a sign but I couldn't quite make out the words, they had been blurred out deliberately by the artist. All the colours in the painting were vivid and the artist was obviously very talented. Loki noticed I was looking at the paintings.  
"Like those?" he asked.

"Yeah, love them, I don't know why but they're just… beautiful,"

He contemplated that for a moment before continuing on down the hall. There were other paintings, good ones but none of them caught my attention like the one of the two superheroes did. Loki didn't seem like the type to be still into superheroes, but then again, he's interested in me so who knows.

At the end of the hall he turns around and faces me. I freeze, literally, my feet are stuck to the ground and my eyes dart right up to his.

"I really need to know now, what _is_ your name?"

I smile and reply, "Ellie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice, anyway it was nice to meet you Ellie, you know, before."

"You too, I threw that jacket away, the horrible white one."

"Great! Well done, I didn't want to say anything… but yeah who knows, maybe that coffee was just trying to help you out, by falling over," he says cheekily. I laugh at his attempts to cover up the fact that he was the one that knocked the coffee over.

"Hmm, aren't you glad you knocked into my table, that's how we met isn't it?" I say with a smirk.

"What, of course not…" He says with a wink. He keeps walking and I follow him.

"On the right is two of the guest bedrooms, there are two on every level of the house, so eight guest bedrooms and two master bedrooms, a hell of a lot bedrooms huh?" He looks behind at me and smiles.

"Has anyone ever told you that you only need enough bedrooms to sleep in?"

"Oh, of course, but I _want _these bedrooms, they have their uses…" unless I'm dreaming, I swear there was a hidden meaning behind his words.

"…Wait, you don't mean…?" I asked quietly.  
He didn't reply, just winked at me. _Loki, how can you be so enchanting may I ask? _

I decided to make small talk, "So, how was work?"

His pace slowed down somewhat and he replied in a stiff voice, "Just the usual."  
_Woah, someone takes their work way too seriously. _When I didn't say anything else he relaxed again and walked on at his usual pace.  
But I couldn't forget his cold reaction to the reaction of his work. And before when I had first met him, he sounded really nervous about work. Surely his job can't be that bad? I'm not all that much of a fan of where I work but I certainly don't dread going there.

I'm dying to ask him why he's so unhappy about work but I don't like the idea of him becoming angry and cold like he was before. He goes on, talking about how the house was built, when he moved in, how he met Celly. Which is _quite_ an interesting story.

It was when he first came to New York from England. He was naïve and didn't know his way around the huge city. He didn't have a job yet and he was renting out a tiny apartment down in Brooklyn. He had spent the whole day looking around the city for any available jobs. There had been plenty but none that he'd taken an interest in. Loki didn't tell me what exactly he was interested in but anyhow. He had been sitting down on the couch watching a movie on his laptop when there was a knock at the window next to him. There was a young woman outside! He went over and opened the window. 'Hey whats wrong?' he had asked.

'Uh, well, I know this is going to sound really weird but can I stay in your apartment for the night? I'll sleep on the couch and you don't have to get me any food, by the way I'm not a beggar, I just ran into some… trouble,'

Loki had been surprised but he couldn't say no to this woman, who seemed nice enough, 'Sure I've got a spare matress and sleeping bag you can use,' he stood aside so the woman could get in.

She had looked at him and smiled gratefully.

'Care to tell me about your _trouble_?' Loki had asked.

'Okay, I've been meaning to get it off my chest for a while now.' She had held out her hands and showed Loki her engagement ring, 'Well I'm married, unhappily, because my husband, well, he went to Hawaii for a holiday. And as you can see, I'm not with him. So basically he went on a holiday without me,' she had said, the anger apparent on her face.  
'Bastard,' Loki had muttered.

She had laughed and nodded her head. And if you're wondering why this means I have to escape and stay in someone else's flat for the night it's because I sent him a letter. I was tired, drunk and full of emotion. I thought it'd be a great idea to send him a letter telling him everything I hated about him, and all the secrets he'd tried to keep from me but I'd ended up finding out anyway, and I threatened to tell the police if he didn't give me $500,000 in less than a week. He knew that I would probably carry this out if I was drunk, so not taking the chance he sent some people to our house. Not just ordinary people. You know, if I didn't know my husband so well they'd probably killed me by now. Fortunately I escaped the house before they were even issued to come there. I didn't even have a car. So I just ran, and ran. Until I thought I was far enough away from my house. And I went up to your block of apartments and tapped on your window, hoping to find charity. Much more interesting than your life, huh?'

'Wow.' was Loki's reaction.

She just laughed and pulled up the sleeping bag that Loki had brought out to her face.

Loki had been feeling pretty desperate to get a job of late so he blurted out to her, 'Would you happen to know where I could get a job?'

'Oh sure, I know heaps of people, what about tomorrow we can go and ask a few? It'll be my thanks to you for letting me stay the night here.'

'Goodnight, sorry I don't even know your name?' Loki had said.

'Ceila, but you can just call me Selly, and yours is?' Selly had replied.

'Loki.'

She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Loki had sighed, everyone thought his name was different. Or maybe they just thought he was different himself.

And that is how Ceila, Loki's "house companion" met him. I don't know how she ended up being his maid though. A story for another time perhaps.

Loki broke through my thoughts, "You know I haven't invited anyone over here before?" he asks.

"Yeah Selly told me when earlier," I replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Oh okay," he frowned slightly, "Don't listen to anything she says, well at least don't take it too seriously," he sounded really serious, like he truly wanted me not to take her seriously.

"What, why?"

"She doesn't entertain the idea of me not being single," he says it quickly and quietly, like he didn't want anyone to hear, not even me.  
"She _likes you?!_" I exclaim.

"Ellie, shhh, quieter! And yes, I suppose she does, in her own way."  
"In her own way? What do you mean, why are you even telling me this?" this is getting all too confusing.

"She has never really forgiven the male gender after her messed up husband but she does like me, tries to hide it but I can tell," he isn't really talking to me, just talking, thinking.

"But why are you telling me this?" I ask, he still hadn't answered that question.

He looked at me and said, "Well if you want to, uhm, get to know me you have to know things about me." I noticed that his face went dark at the end of his sentence, what else was he hiding?

I felt giddy at hearing the words, _get to know me, _of course I want to get to know you Loki.

"Anyhow, shall we continue?"  
"Of course, can we go upstairs?"

"Most of its under renovation but we can go and see the master bedrooms. I noticed that he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted someone.

"Who you texting?" I ask.

He doesn't reply for a while and I almost think he hasn't heard me when he says quietly, "My brother."

"Ooh, a brother? I didn't know you had one, what's his name?" I say curiously, my shyness has actually started to fade away. _What are you doing to me Loki? _

"Yeah, his name's Thor," he states blankly.

"Seriously?! I thought your name was pretty cool but Thor… That's the name of one of the superheroes right?"

He turns around just to smile at my waffling on, "Yep, it's pretty unique."

"Okay, here are the stairs to the master bedrooms!" he exclaimed, sounding excited to show me the _bedrooms. _

As we reach the top Loki's phone starts ringing, he mouths _sorry _to me and picks it up, "I've got someone over," he hissed into the phone, not even a greeting, "No, I'm busy, don't come, goodbye."  
I raise my eyebrows and ask, "Who was that?"

"You're rather inquisitive aren't you?" he says winking, "My brother again."

I smile as he opens the door to one of the master bedrooms, obviously the one he occupies. There are numerous pairs of black pants, the same ones he's wearing at the moment, lying on the ground. He has a trophy stand, prints of the superhero painting I saw back in the hallway, a massive walk-in wardrobe and an even larger DVD collection.  
"Nice room," I say, giving him direct eye contact, feeling really caught up in the moment.

He gives me another one of those amazing smiles and I sort of sink into the ground. At least my heart does. We were probably close to kissing, him taking my hand, or something interesting happening. But Celly thought it a good time to come rushing up to the bedroom. Even Loki sounded irritated.  
"Mister Loki you have another visitor," she was flustered, obviously from running up two stories, and perhaps from catching Loki and I unaware.  
"Tell them I am busy," he said simply.

"Mister, I did, he said it was important."  
Loki frowned and replied, "Tell him his _brother _already has a visitor."

"Mister Loki! Is this visitor your brother? You didn't tell me he was coming?!" she exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Yes, and I told him not to come but obviously his _brotherly_ instincts got the better of him. He said "brotherly" in a really mocking tone. He had some sort of built up resentment against his brother, Thor.  
"Selly, just don't let him come up here, tell him to come back tomorrow or something, okay?" he asked Selly, looking at her seriously.

"Okay then," she didn't sound very happy about this arrangement but she listened to Loki's wishes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thor, he's too protective, I don't even understand why he bothers," he said, this whole situation had probably been going on for a while if he was getting this upset about it.

"He bothers because he cares Loki, why else?" I surprised myself by saying this comment, which actually sounded smart.

He looked up at me surprised too, "You're right I guess, but I don't know, I just feel like I know him too well."

It happened too quickly for me to even react. He put his warm hand into mine. Squeezed it. My body went limp, "Thanks Ellie," he whispers tenderly.

I was too scared to even move my hand in case he let go. He didn't though. He pulled me into his bedroom.

"Ellie, there's something about you. You're naturally shy and quiet. Which, frankly, I don't like in people, I used to always think it meant they were weak. Until I met you. You were so shy and nervous but you definitely weren't weak. If you were at all weak I wouldn't have fallen for you so hard." I looked up to him, squeezed his hand and leant into his warm chest. No hug any of my closest friends or family could have given to me would have been half as good as this. He put his arm around me and we just stood there. It could have gone on for hours. _I've been waiting ten years for this, and my God it's worth the wait. Loki, you evil bastard. _

After a while my feet began to hurt and I pulled away. Loki had just the most amazing look on his face. A sweet smile, it wasn't his cheeky one, no it was more emotional, his eyes were sparkling with happiness. I bet my face was pretty much the same as his.

"Well."  
Loki chuckled, and patted me on the back. I gave him a weird look? _Why was he patting my back like I was a six year old being congratulated on winning a running race? _Loki looked positively evil, I was sure he was about to do something to me.  
"Don't look so terrified Ellie," he whispered into my ear.

"Don't look so evil Loki," I whispered back into his ear.

"Come on let's go downstairs," he cried out suddenly, taking my hand and literally pulling me down the stairs.  
"Why the sudden enthusiasium?" I asked, just slightly confused.

"I think Selly should have taken care of my brother, we should have dinner or something."  
"Dinner?" I look down at my watch, amazed at how the time flew by, "Loki, its 12am now, I don't think it's dinner time anymore," I said cheekily.

"Midnight snack then, just the two of us, Selly's probably gone up to bed now, sounds good?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I think it's about time I have a midnight feast with someone else, I tend to always have them at home by myself, and well, it gets kind of lonely sometimes," I confessed.

"You mean to say you don't have any friends?" he asked, genuinely surprised.  
"No, I have friends, just I live by myself, that gets kind of lonely."  
"You have one more friend now you know?" he said, smiling.  
"Yes! Although you wouldn't classify me as a friend would you? Not after what happened upstairs?" I enquired, smiling just at the memory of what happened.

We both sit in silence for a few minutes thinking about it. I blurted out, "So do you actually like me? Or are you just pretending because you feel sorry for me or something?" I had been doubting this for ages. Even if I really didn't believe that he couldn't like me, something was always eating up my mind like this.

"If you're daft enough to think I don't like you then I don't like you, but I reckon you're cleverer than that."  
"Will this prove to you I like you?" he whispers, close to my ear. He kisses it gently. My spine tingles. _God dammit Loki. _He pulls me into him and hugs me, like back in the bedroom except this time it seems different, better. Better because we're more sure of ourselves.

"..Why?.." I manage to whisper.  
"Why what?" he whispers back.  
"Why do you have to… do this..?" I am struggling to even get words out.

I can feel him smirking and he chuckles quietly. _Damn you. _I pull myself out of his grasp and take his hand again. We go back downstairs. To the lounge room with the big couch. The tea cup is still on the table. That seems like ages ago when in fact it was only a couple of hours before. So much has changed since then.

I grab the TV remote which is under the coffee table and switch the TV on. Loki gives me an odd look, he'll soon find out why I'm doing this. I switch to the movie channel and pick a movie which I think will be perfect for background noise.  
Loki wrinkles his nose, "We're not watching crap TV, please Ellie."

"We're not going to, it's just background music," I say and then smile.

He looked slightly worried, "What if Selly is still up, what if she comes in?"

I feel hurt by these words, "Why would you care Loki?"

"I don't care about her, Ellie I care about you," he looked into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth, "but I know she would care, and I hate to see her upset, it makes me upset too, not in that way, I just feel like she's my sister," he said, trying to get me to understand.

"Okay, well why don't you go check if she's asleep then?" I asked.

Loki shrugged, "No, it's okay, I'm sure it's fine," he looked more like he was trying to convince himself instead of me.

I sat down on the couch and he put his arm around my waist. He was squeezing it really tightly and I felt dizzy even though I was sitting down. He kept glancing towards me, checking to see if I was happy, and of course I was. We even ended up watching that movie. A romantic one of course. We shared our first kiss, my first kiss, at the same time as the movie characters did. I felt like I was a movie character myself. Loki was absolutely amazing. I knew I could never forget him. I didn't know if we were going to last forever but I really hope so.

At about 2am I decided I should probably head home, I couldn't stay the night. I think that would have been going way too fast and besides I had work tomorrow and I couldn't wear the exact same clothes. People notice things at work, rumours spread fast and I didn't want a thousand questions about my new date. Not that I didn't want anyone to know, in fact I wanted to shout it on the rooftops with Loki, and then perhaps kiss after… , but it was too much of a hassle for people at work to know.

And now we get back to the start of the story. Where I've got one extra contact in my phonebook and my phone provider just texted me. When I get home I text my sister Bree and tell her I'm no longer single. I didn't tell Dad as I thought that would be too weird, especially as he doesn't really get texting and I'd rather tell him face to face anyway. Every moment I spent with Loki felt like a dream. I just really hope it isn't a dream. If it was I'd just spend the rest of eternity sleeping.

That night I dreamed about his warm body next to mine on the couch, his gorgeous face leaning in to kiss me. I woke up in the morning feeling heavenly. Life would have been perfect at this moment if I didn't have to go to work. I check my phone for any messages and smile when I see one. From my sister, of course.

_YOU'RE KIDDING AREN'T YOU!? _It says, I can tell that she'd been jumping around the house when she found out the news. I smile and send a _Nope, you'll have to meet him. _

I know that I'm not going to see Loki at the shop at lunch break but I still head down there, just in case. He's not there, of course, so I just grab the usual and sit down. I notice that the table was cleaned up but not the coffee cup. It's still lying underneath the table. Feeling sentimental already, I picked it up and put it into my handbag.

"So I'm taking it you got a date with that guy, you two were eye-shagging each other you know?" he grinned over at me.

My mouth dropped open, I hadn't even stopped to think if anyone else had noticed our staring episode yesterday.  
I offered him a simple, "Yes." And I got up and left the store.

All day I didn't receive a text, a call, or even flowers specially delivered to my work (I knew I was dreaming with that one, Loki didn't even know where I worked). Nothing came though. I was a tad worried but I brushed it off, assuming he was working.

At the end of the day I returned home and turned on the TV to the news station. A reporter was standing in front of a skyscraper, the headline said "Stark Tower security compromised". I turned up the volume, the Stark Tower was one of the biggest buildings in New York, no one was allowed in their without permission of the owner, Tony Stark, whom no ordinary citizen of New York has claimed to have met. For the security of _that _building to have been sliced, the person who did it was obviously very powerful or skilled. I felt a little shiver at the thought of this. Hearing about this headline made me want to see Loki even more again.  
I squinted at the TV, there was something weird in the sky. Was it… a person… it looked like one, except he was in the air, he wasn't falling down. So somehow… he was flying… After a few seconds he disappeared off the screen. That was weird.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to just go ahead and text Loki. I definitely didn't feel brave enough to call, I mean, I couldn't sustain a call with his voice at the end. _Hey, what are you up to? _I flicked through some of my old messages hoping to pass the time. They were all boring ones, mostly between my sister and I, talking about work and the cute boys she'd meet in England. _My sister's in England at the moment, where Loki was born_, I thought dreamily.

I scrolled back to the top of my messages but there weren't any unread ones. It'd been two minutes since I'd checked that text. I really needed to calm down a bit.

I went out into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Maybe that'd put my mind off of him for a little while. I put the pasta on to boil and I walked back into the lounge room to check my phone again. Still no new messages. I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Every time I felt the need to check on my phone I exercised a bit of self-restraint and stopped myself. After I had finished cooking, eating and cleaning up I decided to go back into the lounge room. I turned on the TV before sitting down and reaching for my phone. The screen lit up as I pressed the button. My heart was beating quickly. _No new messages. _I threw my phone on the ground in frustration. Loki was probably working now, not thinking about me. It didn't seem fair how he had so much to go on with while I just had this lame job and stupid apartment. No one was here to keep me company apart from the TV and laptop. I felt like I needed my sister at this moment. She'd be able to give me a dose of common sense. I was just over reacting, as usual, Loki was just at work. He was busy. _Ellie, he was busy, he didn't have time to even check his phone, _I try to reassure myself.

I enter the number for Bree's mobile and it dials. I smile when I hear her voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey Ellie, what you up to?" she asks, in her usual cheery manner.

"Uhm, well nothing. That's sort of the problem, Bree, I'm bored as hell," I whine.

She laughs before replying, "Why are you bored, you've got a _man _now, how on earth could you be bored, unless of course he's busy ."  
"Yep, that's why, I texted him an hour ago and still no reply, I mean, wouldn't he get time to check his phone at work?" I ask, knowing how ridiculously anxious I sound.

"First of all, you can't let this make you feel miserable okay? You're not allowed to base your emotions on whether or not he had time to check his phone in the past hour, it just makes you feel worse than you should," she says, not unkindly.

"I know, I know, just we had such an amazing night last night and well I just really want to see, or at least hear from him again. I hate living by myself Bree, I absolutely hate it!"

"Well why don't you tell me all about it?" she asked, sounding excited.

"Okay." I said, smiling.

I tell her everything that happened, how I met him, our first kiss together, the story he told me about how he met Selly, even the part about his brother and the painting of the superheroes.

"Wow Ellie, you're so lucky! Loki, he sounds amazing, really amazing. Definitely deserving of my sister from what I can tell," she praises, and I feel a rush of pride for Loki, and a blush rising to my cheeks thinking of our time together last night.

"Why don't you call him Ellie?" she asks.

"Well, you know I'm not exactly the most confident speaker on the phone…" I say hesitantly.

"Who cares? He'll probably find it cute, most guys do, just call him, that way he'll definitely pick up unless he is truly busy," she insists.

"Fine, okay then. I'll call you back later okay?" I hang up the phone and start typing in Loki's number. My fingers are trembling, I half hope he picks up but the other half of me hopes he doesn't, _what am I going to say to him?! _

I press call and put the phone up to my ear. _Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring. _He doesn't pick up but I do get to listen to his delicious voice in the voice message.

I call back Bree and tell her that he didn't pick up.  
"He's busy sis, he wouldn't ignore your call unless it was really important, who knows he may have even left his phone at home," she says reassuringly.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Bree, you're the best sister you know."  
She laughs, "Thanks Ellie, you are too, just promise me you won't try calling or texting him again. You don't want to look like a try-hard, no matter how much you think this guy likes you."  
"Yeah don't worry I won't, but can we talk for a bit longer, there's nothing good on TV and I feel like I haven't spoken to you properly in ages," I ask.

"Sure Ell, would you care to know about my latest date?"  
"Of course," I reply, just like her to have _another _date when she'd only just broken up with Dean a few weeks ago.

"Well he's got longish, blonde hair, blue eyes and the sweetest accent. He's a total gentleman Ellie, I can't believe it. I feel like I've gotten as lucky as you!" she always talks really loudly about the guys she's dating at the moment but I feel like she's practically shouting about this one. He must be pretty damn good to make my sister this joyful after one date.  
"Wow Bree! You sound absolutely amazed about this guy, what's his name?!"

"It's a pretty unusual one, rather like your Loki, it's Thor. Like the name of that god isn't it? He's like a god himself pretty much! Unbelievable, no one his parents named him that. If they knew he was going to grew up to be so awesome."  
I didn't reply for a while. I was speechless. _Thor. _The name of Loki's brother. Thor definitely wasn't a very common name. So it had to be him. _My sister was dating my boyfriend's brother. _I repeated this phrase over and over again in my head trying to make it sound truthful.  
"Bree," I said very calmly, "You are dating Loki's brother."  
She screamed out, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS ELLIE?!"

"Yes! I can't believe it, out of all the people you could have gone on a date with it just happens to be Loki's brother. Holy shit this is amazing Bree!" I shouted, feeling a lot happier all of a sudden.


	6. Chapter 6

And so we sat there, screaming at each other for at least ten minutes. In between the shouts we were laughing hysterically, I mean, how lucky was this!

The phone suddenly drops out and I sigh and put it back down on the couch. I sit there for a few minutes, thinking about Loki, my sister, Thor and various other things. I'm so absorbed in my thinking and I don't hear the faint knocking at my front door. I haven't heard that noise in forever, no one ever visits at my house.

I get up, cautious that it could be some creep and walk down to the door. I curse myself for not getting that peeping hole in the door when I had the chance. I turn the knob, my heart beating loudly.  
"Ellie," a familiar voice says.

"Loki?" I say in surprise. How does he know where I live?

"H-how did you know where I live?" I stutter.

"Research, can I come in?" he asks, sounding anxious.

"Yeah sure, why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later, it's not safe here," he whispers, looking behind his shoulder as if expecting to see someone behind him.

I stand aside and he almost sprints inside. I slam the door shut quickly and follow him into my lounge room. He doesn't sit down but he moves across to the window and whips the curtain across.

"Okay, tell me, why are you here, and how did you find out where I lived? I called you know," I say decisively, he was going to tell me why he was here.

"Okay, sorry Ellie, to barge in like this. But I'm in danger," he says seriously, looking into my eyes, "I needed somewhere safe and secretive to stay, and Ellie, you're the only person I can trust, Selly too, but she doesn't have a house of her own," he whispers, taking my hand.

I frown, "In danger? How?"

"Okay, well this is going to sound absolutely unbelievable but Ellie, I want you to help me so you have to know everything, only if you want to though, it could be dangerous for you too, and I feel instinctively like I should be protecting you, which I'm definitely not doing by telling you the truth," he says earnestly.

Danger is nothing to me, not when I would have him, he could protect me, I didn't feel scared with him there. So I said, "I want to know Loki, I feel safe with you, tell me everything," I touch his chest and I can feel him shiver with pleasure.

"Okay," he smiles at me, a sad one but sort of hopeful too.

"You know those stories, movies, comics about the superheroes, or their less common name, The Avengers?" he asks.

"Yeah, like the ones on that painting?" I reply, feeling a bit weird and wondering where this was going to lead.

He looks like he's having a bit of trouble saying the next part, "…Well, Ellie. _They're real._"

Neither of us say anything for a while, letting it sink in.

"Okay," I say, trying to sound calm and reassured.

"Do you believe me Ellie? I know we just met, and well, this is crazy, but do you believe me?" he says, the Carly Rae Jepsen pun eminent.

We both smile at the phrasing of his words matching that stupid song. After a while I say, "Of course Loki," I'm being truthful, he sounds so serious.

"Good," he says offering me a sweet smile, "And you've probably heard about what happened to the Stark Tower right?"

"Yeah, there was something on the news."

"Ellie, uhm, well…" he's struggling with his words, "It was my fault, I was the one who compromised it's security," he puts his head into his hands, almost as if he feels ashamed for me to see his face.

"W-what? That, it couldn't have been you, how?!"

"I'm sorry Ellie, it's true, you don't know me, you don't know what I'm really like," he states, sounding blank of emotion.

"That's not true, I know what you're like, the gorgeous man who asked me out on my first date, I'd never been anywhere with a guy before you, you're amazing, you're in no way a bad person."

He looks up at me, seeming hopeful but his words sound just as cutting as before, "I can't believe you think that about me, but it's you Ellie, you made me that way, I changed myself for you, I don't know why but you just made me think differently."

"Well what are you usually like?" I ask, not expecting anything drastic.

"I wasn't born on Earth, I come from Asgard, my full name is Loki Laufeyson, my brother Thor who you probably assumed was named _after _the god of thunder _is _actually the god of thunder, and I am known as the God of Mischief and Lies," it all came out as one big mass of words, many of which I was far from believing. But Loki looked utterly serious. He couldn't be joking about something as serious as this.

"..Wait so you're a god? Like a real god? An immortal one?" I ask in shock.

He smiles slightly, "Yes… and yes, partly so."

"So you're partially immortal, how does that make sense?" I ask, screwing up my forehead in confusion.

"Well my mortal body can die on Earth, but my soul, it goes back to where I was born, Asgard."  
"So you come back alive again, after you die, how long does it take?" I sputter out the questions, looking for answers, trying to make sense of this.

"Calm down Ellie, and yes I do, it usually doesn't take very long, a couple of years at the most," he says.

"A couple of years. That's ages, what happens in those years though? Are you just dead until someone decides to resurrect you or something?" I guess uncertainly.

"No, no," he says trying to hide a grin at my opinions, "I'm there, as an actual god, not one who can freely converse with living things but I can still go wherever I want, I can watch," he explains.

"So if you died, you could come and watch over Earth, over me?" I suggested.

"Yes, I could, you wouldn't know that I was there though."

"Is that all?" I ask hesitantly, knowing it probably wasn't.

"No, I'm afraid there's more, stuff even worse than this," he utters.

"Tell me, I don't care, just tell me Loki," I reply.

I saw he was struggling to get the words out, and his eyes looked wet, "I want to take over Earth, Ellie, I have an army back home, we're going to take over Earth," he stopped looking at me for a moment and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. It disappeared quickly though, when I said, "Loki, why do you want to do that?"

"It's.. it's.. I want power, I need power, you humans are weak, insignificant, you need a ruler, you're made to be lead, you're made to follow, not have the freedom which you think you want," he wasn't even talking to me anymore, he was muttering to himself, sounding delirious. Now I was slightly scared.

He starts when I grab his hand but after a few minutes he regains enough composure to look me in the eyes. Something really weird came over him just then, whether it's just all the desire for power he had been keeping bottled up inside of him around me or something else, maybe controlling him somehow. I really hoped it was the latter.

"What does this mean then?" I ask, almost whispering.

He looks almost shocked, "What does this mean, Ellie, what do you think it means?! We have no chance together, you'll think nothing of me after this, and besides it's _dangerous _for you to even be around me."  
"No that's not true, I still think that man is in you somehow, I just can't understand the other part of you, that's okay, I still want to be with you, I-I want to help you," I stammer.

He leans into me and his lips touch mine. We end up with our arms around each other, hugging, for about ten minutes.

"See? We can work things out Loki," I point out.

He sighs gingerly, and lets go of me before saying, "Only so far."

"I just want to know, why are you doing this? Trying to take over the earth?"

"Like I was saying before," he says, looking pained, "Just don't make me repeat it, please?" he looks at me desperately.

"Hmm, okay, just you're going to have to tell me all about it eventually you know."

I bring out a spare mattress from under my bed, one that has never been used but I bought it anyway, just in case of surprise visitors. Loki will be the first person to sleep in it. That is if he's going to sleep. I don't know what these _god _type people do at night. Do they actually sleep? Or do they just pretend to? It was all so weird and confusing. Yet somehow I was sort of, I don't know, excited that Loki wasn't who he seemed to be. I liked the idea of being brought into his life, no matter how dangerous it could be.

I laid the sleeping bag onto the mattress and called down the hallway to Loki, "Loki, your bed's ready!"

I had originally wanted him to sleep in my bed but he had dismissed the idea straightaway, whether he didn't want to or thought it was too dangerous somehow I don't know. But it hurt either way, scarily enough, more than him being this weird god type person and wanting to rule the earth. _What the fuck brain? _


	7. Chapter 7

He comes trotting down the hall and gives me a cheeky smile. I give him a really weird look, why is he so happy again all of a sudden?  
He can almost read my mind, "I'm just so glad that you know now, I was worrying about it so much today, and I just needed to let it off my shoulders," he reassures.

"Are you okay, just tell me if you're not, it's all good," he says and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay, once I've, you know, gotten over the surprise."

We kiss again, and I feel almost like everything might be okay. We'll get through this, I know we can.

"Ellie you realise you're life isn't ever going to be the same after this, you won't be able to just return to your job and pretend nothing happened? They'll find out you know eventually, so, you'll have to stay with me," he whispers seriously.

"Always?" I ask, I don't mind having a life makeover, my life was boring as hell before Loki.

"Yes, always, well you can either choose to do all this with me or I'll find somewhere where you _will _be safe but you'll never be able to see your family or me," he says, pretty much persuading me to choose the first option straightaway.

I scoff at him, "Well what do you think I'm going to choose?!"

"Me?" he guesses, his eyes crinkling up with a smile.

I nod slightly. "Well we should probably go to sleep," I say checking my watch, its 3am, by the gods (_oops, pun) _a lot of time had passed. It had been 11pm when I had stopped talking to Bree.

I turn around at the doorway, thinking about Bree and ask Loki, "What about my sister?"

"You won't be able to see her again. Until this is all over, if it ever is," he states.

"But, uhm, she told me, she's dating… Loki. She went out on a date with your brother," my voice cracks from emotion at the end. What if I can never see her again? I hardly ever see her in person but just knowing that I can, that I can call her up at any time, it's enough for me.

He jumps up in surprise, "She is?! How do you know this? But Thor, he wouldn't..." he trails off at the end.

"I was on the phone to her before you came, she told me about this amazing guy she met, and then she told me his name, and well there isn't going to be any two people in the world called Thor. So it's gotta be him right?" I explain.

"Wow… I'd never have guessed this," he gets a distant look on his face and says quickly, "In that case I need to talk to him right now, sorry Ellie, are you going to come with me or stay here? I think you'd better come, just in case."

"Okay, why do you need to talk to him so badly though?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"This changes things."

He didn't continue on the subject so I decided to let it be, trust him and just come along. I wanted to ask if this changes things for my sister and I but I decide to wait until later.

He brushes his dark hair across his head, takes my hand and we leave my apartment. Perhaps I'll never see it again.

I was guiltily happy about this though.

"So how exactly are we getting there?" I ask.

He smirks and replies, "You'll see."

About two blocks away from my apartment he stops. I wait a while, wondering what he's going to do when he mutters something really quietly, I almost can't hear him if I breathe loudly enough.

"It is I, Loki, let me speak to my brother." I would wonder how anyone could hear him when he's speaking like that but then I remember he's a god. And probably most of the people he's closely acquainted with are gods, or immortal beings. Selly, unless she's secretly one too, and I must be the only few normal humans he speaks to.

I realise that he's still holding my hand while he continues muttering things under his breath. Way too quickly for me to try and figure out what he's saying without my brain hurting. When he's done speaking he loosens his grip on my hand and turns around to face me. My throat goes to my heart, he looks so attractive right now. His dark hair is all tousled but it still manages to look great, so unlike my own in the morning, his blue eyes are gleaming with passion, not for me but it's making me head over heels anyhow and now that he's turned his attention to me he's smiling somewhat.

"Well? Is he coming, or did you just communicate with him somehow then?" I ask him.

"No, he's not coming here, definitely not at the moment," he states, telling me as if it's the most simple thing in the world.

"What did you talk to him about? My sister and I?" I ask, curious.

"I-I can't tell you sorry, but yes," he stammers.

I frown, "Why?"  
"It wouldn't be safe, and most of it you wouldn't understand," he explains, looking at me tenderly.

"Where are we going to go now Loki?" I ask, scared.

"My place, not here in New York obviously but we're going abroad."

"Abroad?" I whispered, feeling a bit uneasy.

"To somewhere in Australia," he says, smiling.

"Australia? Why Australia?" I ask.

"Why not? It's the perfect place, near the bottom of the planet, well known but people don't generally think about it much. Especially where we're going to stay," he says sounding very knowledgeable about this country.

"I guess, I don't know anyone who's ever actually been to Australia before, but why do we have to go away somewhere?" I inquire.

"It's dangerous Ellie, th-they're after me, and you now, even though you're nothing like what they see me as, they won't think so, they'll just assume that you're the same."

I was uncomfortable with this talk, "W-what, but why does that matter? I don't understand, Loki, what's going on?" I end in a cry.

He hugs me for a few minutes before talking, "They know me for who I really am, The Avengers, and they're a group who are trying to protect the earth from bad things, from me at the moment. Now that you're here things are different, but they don't realise. They haven't seen me around you," he explains quietly.

"Why are you like you say you are when you're not around me, I don't get it, if there's this person standing in front of me, the attractive, kind, caring, considerate and _amazing _person, how come you aren't this person all the time? I just don't get it," I say, extremely confused.

"I don't get it either, but something just comes upon me when you're not around, or when I'm not dressed up in these _human _clothes," he mutters the word human in a sort of disgusted voice. The second time I'd seen something from him which scared me, made him less human.

"S-so, so you usually wear other clothes? Are you just wearing human clothes to fit in or something? But if you want to _rule the Earth _why are you trying to fit in, don't you want to stand out, as a figure of power or something?" I say, and his eyes light up at this comment.

"Ellie you're more intelligent than anyone gives you credit for you know, you're making a good point there, although this is exactly what I'm trying to avoid when I'm around you, reverting to who I actually am."

"This whole situation sucks, can we just forget about all this and just go and live in space together or something?!" I exclaim, frustrated.

He smiles, sort of sadly, "I wish Ellie but something is keeping me here," he says with a pained expression on his face.  
"What's keeping you here Loki?" I ask hesitantly.

"Fate, passion, my nature, I don't know."  
I screw my face up trying to understand what force could possibly be controlling him to be like that when I'm not around him. Yet scarily enough I come to the conclusion that it's just him that wants to control the world, and I know he doesn't mean it in a positive way, he wants to be the most powerful person on this Earth and he won't let anyone else stand in his way. I shiver, look up to him and wonder how on earth this could be true, if I didn't know I would swear he's just an immensely attractive human being.


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I know I haven't updated this for a while, I went camping and I've just been reallllyyyy busy D: and I'm going back to school on Monday so things might be a bit slow too but I will finish this fanfic! I PROMISE. Pleasssee give me feedback? :)**

"Okay, come on, we've got to leave here, right now, they know where I am, I don't know how but they must be working with someone I trust," he says.

"Who though? Your brother wouldn't betray you would he?" I ask hesitantly.

He screws up his face, "I don't know, I really don't, we grew up together but we're only really adopted brothers, we've both got totally different aspects to this war on earth and he has no obligation to help me out either."

"Either way we should probably leave, right?" I ask, looking up at Loki.

"Yeah, okay, hold my arm."

"W-why?" I stammer, I've been walking without support for the last twenty years I don't think I need help now.

"Just do it," he demands rather frighteningly.

I grab onto his arm waiting for him to start walking. Half a minute passes and he hasn't moved anywhere.

"Sooo, we gonna go anywhere?" I ask.

He looks at me for a moment, like he's confused as to why I don't know what's happening and then replies, "Oh no, we're going, catching a ride in fact."  
"A car? Don't you want to call a taxi or something?"

I hear a thrumbing vibration somewhere in the distance. Loki suddenly perks up to this noise and looks up the sky. Something is flying towards us, _a giant black cloud? _No, it was something else, something more mechanical. And it didn't look anything like an aeroplane.

As the noise gradually got louder and louder, I shiver a bit, feeling suddenly apprehensive. Loki looks fine and so I try to put on a brave face and not feel scared, for Loki's sake. When the machine is a less than a few blocks away from us I can make out the silhouettes of two people on board. They move about weirdly, hardly human like at all.

"Oh." Is the one single word uttered from Loki just a few seconds after I spot the "people" on board.  
He moves his left hand, the one that isn't holding me, away from his body and I spot something that I swear he wasn't holding just a few minutes ago.  
"W-what's that?" I ask. It actually looks exactly like one of those magical staves you see in movies or video games. The end opens up in a curve and inside the hole at the end it is glowing blue. Now I can see the glow I feel a bit dizzy, it is entrancing. It feels suddenly as if the staff itself is talking to me, nobody else can hear it, just me.

_I can reveal the truth. Loki Laufeyson, he comes from Asgard, burdened with glorious purpose. The Tesseract, he has captured it. His duty is to free Earth, from freedom. You too will join him. _

I am shaken back to reality by a pair of rough hands. I look into owner of the hands' face. My mouth is quickly clamped shut before I finish my scream. That must be one of the _humanoids _that was on this flying ship type thing that was coming towards us. What the hell just happened during the time I was trapped by the staff. More importantly, where was Loki?

The latter was answered quite promptly. Another pair of hands, different ones, grabbed my shoulders and dragged me somewhere. I couldn't see anything apart from the distant forms of the humanoids on the ship and the bright city lights moving by underneath us. I can't see properly, my eyes are all hazy, the height that we're at doesn't scare me and I feel like this is one huge dream. Hasn't someone ever spotted, or heard this thing in the sky?

"Ellie." One word is enough to know who's talking to me. Loki.  
I want to shout at him, scream at him, ask him why I'm here, what the hell happened?! But it all just comes out in one long loud muffle.

He chuckles and reaches out to my mouth to pull off the mouth-tape that had been put on when I'd tried to scream earlier.

I glance back towards the humanoids, wondering if they notice anything. They seem to be fully occupied in operating the ship. But they probably don't just have normal human senses. Either way, they don't seem anxious about Loki taking my tape off.

He frowns, looks at the humanoids, and bends down to the ground. He pulls on a small camouflaged lever and a trapdoor opens up. I can't see anything down there but Loki jumps straight down there without any hesitation. I feel like I should follow but I'm afraid of what's down there and I don't want to jump _onto _Loki. _Not here and now anyway._

A hand appears in the trapdoor and I instinctly grab onto it. I crouch down ready to jump into the hole and he guides my feet. I slide down into it and brace my knees for landing. I'm surprised when I feel my feet hit the ground almost straight away. I can just see out of the trapdoor from where I'm standing. I hear Loki's ragged breaths on my left and I walk in his direction. I can feel the ground getting lower here, and if I'm not mistaken, the air feels hotter down this way. Maybe we're near the engines, or whatever powers this flying machine.

"Tell me everything that has happened between when you held out your staff and when I woke up again," I demand, I'm feeling scared and way out of my depth and so I can afford to be a little more outgoing.

"No one knows Ellie, they all know me for, well, who I actually am, they'd never believe me if I told them, they'd all just think it's part of my _glorious _plan, in fact, I'd never planned for this to happen, never."

"Who's _they? _And does it matter what they think? You never planned for what to happen, for us to meet, or to become more than friends?"

"Everyone I know, all of which you don't know in person, excluding a couple of the Chitauri soldiers. And yes it does, in turn, they would never go through with what I've ordered upon them otherwise. No, I'd never planned for us to become something more," he says, most of it in a resentful voice. I hope it isn't aimed at me.

"The Chitauri? Are they the humanoids operating this thing?" Such weird creatures truly did deserve that name. _Chitauri. _

He scoffs and mutters, "This thing, _this thing, _this thing is a Chitauri ship, not the biggest by far but still just as powerful all the same."

"Well excuse you," I curse darkly. This man could put me under his power instantly, kill me right now, cause me excruciating pain and yet I still feel free to do or say whatever I wish to him. Even now, when I know most things about what he's really like.

He raises his right hand, the one that usually has his staff, in a move to attack, or threaten, I don't know which but he falters when he looks down and sees nothing there.

"You were going to hurt me, weren't you? Why?" I ask, quite simply.

"It's the bloody _anger _coming back to me, the need to fulfil everything, _god damn it, _why won't it stop?!" he shouts in a rage.

"Just tell me. The bare facts of what happened. Leave out the emotion. That may help," I tell him, feeling like a psychologist talking to a patient.

"Okay," he replies, "When I saw that there were Chitauri onboard the ship there was only one thing to do. They would never let a human on unless it was a captive of some sort. I quickly made up a story about how I found you, and what use you would be to us and put you under a temporary spell. You were unconscious for about half an hour, I had no choice but to let it feed those words to you. Maybe if I'd had more time things could have worked out differently. I leapt up to the ship, holding you still, and explained my story to them. They could see you were under the spell, and were satisfied to let you on the ship. Twenty or so minutes later you came out of the dream. One of the Chitauri soldiers rushed over when he saw that you were awake. I assume you saw his face as you attempted to scream. And you remember the rest."

I'm quiet for a couple of minutes, mulling things over, then I ask, "Is that everything? Why weren't you expecting the soldiers to be on board. A-and that staff, how, what does it do? Why did it tell me those things? Some of them I already knew, some you'd told me but you're to free the Earth from freedom, why? And I have to join you? I don't know anything and I don't have any supernatural skills. What use am I? I don't even want to help you."  
"Woah, woah, Ellie, calm down, I'll explain everything to you, just not now, this isn't the right time. I can tell you that I was indeed sent from Asgard to free the Earth from freedom. I'm not even sure what part you play in all this, all though now you most certainly play some part. You can't go back," was his brief, confusing answer.

"Is this ever going to be over?" I ask him.

"No never." His words are desolate, final, they make my heart feel cold, and I know he's speaking the truth too.

"That also means we'll be together, forever."

"No…" his voice sounds blank, he's used to covering up his emotions.

I'm about to ask why but then it hits me. I know why. He knows why. I'm not going to be alive for anywhere as near as long as him. And as far as I know there's no way to stop this.

The thought of leaving him involuntarily, by himself in this world, was disturbing to say the least. Is it possible to feel guilt in death? Or sadness, love, to be able to remember your life? I'm only twenty-three at the moment but fifty, sixty years would pass quickly. For Loki it would just be the flash of time flying by and me leaving him behind. I shudder at the thought of all this, it's making me feel outright depressed and miserable too. I turn my attention back to the present. Which is probably the worst situation anyway. A boyfriend who is a god, and wants to free the Earth of freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

**OHHHH MYYY GOOSSSSHH, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING THIS SINCE THE START OF FEB, REALLY, SCHOOL SUCKS BALLS AND YEAH I'M AN UNMOTIVATED WRITER :'( I will hopefully end up finishing this one day... Although at the moment I have no idea of the plot. Things sort of just take control as I'm typing. Story plans? Pfft.. BTW I don't own any of the characters in this fic ;)**

"Can we not talk about this _right now?_" he asks, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, okay," I whisper and lean into his chest. I'm relieved when he puts an arm around me and doesn't move away.

"I wish everything could be like this," he mumbles into my shoulder.

I giggle and go for a blind kiss. Literally, as we moved out of the light and I can't see anything around me. It feels so different to our other kisses but of course, it's just as fucking amazing. After we just stand there, my hand absentmindedly playing with his cape. He chuckles a bit when he realises what I'm doing.  
"What?! It's cool, I want one, and can I have one, please?" I ask, indignantly.

"I know, I love it. Of course, uhm, when we're out of here though," he replies, amused.

He suddenly lets go of me and I'm violently shoved to the ground. I shout out in shock as he kicks me in the stomach. I feel nauseous and I'm clenching my stomach in pain. _What the hell just happened? _I'm bracing for another attack, almost crying. Everything was fine just then, Loki was there, reassuring me. Without him I'm nothing, just a weak human, mortal prisoner. Who knows what the Chitauri would do to me without him there, or even if he was forced to do something to keep up pretences. My heart is thudding loudly in my chest and I'm racking out the sobs. I think I've been keeping too much of this emotion and shock inside of me since he told me his true story. Now things have hit a line and I can't keep it all in. I'm trying to be as quiet as possible, hopefully whoever shoved and kicked me can't see in the dark. It _can't _have been Loki could it? He let go of me and then I was shoved. _Hard. _The pain and shock blurred out the memory of what actually did it. It could have been Loki, but not the Loki I know. The evil one, the one who came here to capture, free Earth whatever it is. I hear footsteps and I brace myself for another attack but it never comes. I hear heavy, uneven breathing, _Loki? _

"Ellie." One word. Not Loki speaking. But another voice, someone I've known for years. _Bree. _My sister. What the hell is my sister doing here? Does she know about everything too? Or have they got all my old friends, my dad, workmates, Selly? Do they have to capture _everyone _with some relation to me?  
She seems to be as reluctant to speak as I am. So I blurt out a question, "Why are you here?"  
"Basically the same reason as you, I just got the brother."  
"_Thor?_" Shit. The phone call I had with my sister. Her new date. _Thor. _It must have actually been Loki's adopted brother then.

"Yes, don't you remember? My _dream date, _Thor," she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She is obviously less than happy with this situation.

"He told you then? About his true story, why he's here?" she asks me.

"Loki? Yeah, he did. Did Thor?" I ask, curious, I don't know much about Thor apart from the bare details Loki had told me.

"Yes." One single word, and I could tell that she knew something big, something really big about this whole thing. She didn't want to give anything away so she just uttered one little word. _Damn it Bree. _

"Some men should just be banned from dating, don't you think Ellie?"

"Woah, yeah, definitely," I agreed with her somewhat but I self-destructingly felt lucky to be _chosen _by Loki like that.

"So Thor's here now?" I ask.  
"Yeah, he arrived, in his trademark way, with me, around ten minutes ago."

"His trademark way, tell me about that?" I ask, trying to pass the time somewhat.

"He has a hammer, he swings it around, and he flies. Don't ask how he managed it holding me," she says, and I'm amazed at how she can still be her usual sassy, sarcastic self right now.

"Know where Loki went?" I'm dying to know where he went, and who shoved me onto the ground.

"I'm assuming he's up on the top somewhere talking to Thor, I hope it doesn't get bloody," she says hastily.

"Bloody?" I ask, amazed.

"Yeah, your Loki has one big temper on him, especially with that scary staff, Thor tries to keep a calm head, stay civil with his brother but Loki usually sends him one too many insults, or, assaults," she explains.

"He told you all this?" I exclaim, shocked.

"Yah, he's really interesting Ell."

"They both are aren't they? What the hell did we both get ourselves into? I'm really scared Bree, what's going to happen in the future, to us, and to Thor, Loki and us?"

I lean into hug her, find her warm body and feel slightly more relaxed. Just the smell of her vanilla shampoo is relaxing, reassuring, I feel a lot better now. Prepared. Prepared to take on whatever comes our way. I won't let anything come in between my family, and Loki and I. I just can't forget _my _Loki, the one who is sweet, charming, funny, gorgeous and a great kisser.

"No idea sis, but it's gonna be one hell of a ride."

We walk cautiously down the dark room towards the brightest source of light. I strain my head trying to see out the hole in the ceiling but it's too hard to see anything.

We both jump back in fright when we see a shadow over the trapdoor.

"Ellie? … Bree?" A voice floats down that makes me shiver all over.

"Ya-hah?" Bree replies breezily.

"Can I come down?" he asks.

He's asking if he can go somewhere on his _own _ship. That man…

"Yeah, please," I whisper back.

Bree scoffs at my pleading tone. I ignore her, hoping desperately that Loki could still be interested in me.

_Breathe. Steady. Calm, everything is okay. _I repeat this mantra in my head, hoping to be a little more composed for when Loki saw me.

I sucked in a breath as he came down the hole. He was still the same man. Yet, not quiet. He was wearing something different, his hair looked longer, and it was all over the place, his eyes had a sort of fierce desperation about them. When he glances over at me, his distant expression fades a little but not completely. Something about the normal routine of life and home turns him into a different person.

Maybe, just maybe, I could help him think more about other things. Happy things, and even sad things. But not evil things. I knew just from being in close proximity from them that the Chitarui were of an evil place. Loki did not need any more evil in his life. Yet I was merely just a mortal human, no special powers, not even a particularly strong personality. How could I change the future of Loki, he who was not named _after _the god but actually _was _the god?

On top of his head sits a helmet. It looks exactly like the one in illustrations from the comics. With the horns, it makes him look like a lopsided buffalo. I giggle quietly thinking about this. Loki looks at me, frowning.

"Ellie, come here," he demands. I don't like the tone of his voice but I obey anyway, thinking I may as well.

"Are you comfortable here?" he asks.

"No. And I won't be until you start to listen to me and answer all my questions satisfactorily."

He sighs and whispers quietly, "I know you now have no reason to trust me but _have heart _and know that one day I will tell you everything you desire to know. If I were to tell you now this would put you in unnecessary danger. They," he pointed to the ceiling, "know things that no one ever told them. Simply put, I cannot tell you everything as they would know straightaway and execute both of us. Probably Thor and your sister too if they were feeling particularly upset."

"Okay then. I still don't feel at all comfortable but I put my faith in you, and Thor."

Loki raises his eyebrows at the last comment and I just shrug and reach out my hand to his. Instinctively he reaches over and squeezes my hands against his. They're warm and fit perfectly in mine.


End file.
